gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
The Declasse '''Tornado' is a two-door vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design In GTA San Andreas and GTA V, the Tornado assumes the design of a late-1950s coupe, with signature sweeping curves and High flying tailfins. Performance Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants, the car does make up for this however, with its above average top speed and acceleration, as well as its generally stable cornering. The Tornado is also quite durable and can take a good bit of Road Damage/Gunfire before exploding. Although it doesn't appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the front engine or sides near the rear tires are shot at enough or hit at a high Enough impact (Ex. Rolling down a steep hill and directly hitting the ground may result in an instant explosion). The Beater models commonly found in Blaine County do tend to have a delayed engine ignition, which could become a problem in the event of a situation that requires a quick getaway. It's important to Note that the Tornado is Suseptible to frontal Damage that may result in reduced steering and top speed, as a smashed fender tends to foil over the front wheels. Modifications *Loco Low Co. *Los Santos Customs GTA V *The Tornado is one of the vehicles that the Epsilon Program request Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). *Beater versions of the Tornado can Be easily found in the Sandy Shores region of Blaine County and South Los Santos. Gallery Tornado-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-trailer.png|A vehicle resembling the Tornado, in GTA San Andreas, seen in the second GTA V trailer Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. Beater Tornado GTA V Front.jpg|A beater Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Tornado seen on the artwork. Franklin Tornado.png|A pre-release screenshot of the Tornado in GTA V. gta v tornado rear.png|A pre-release screenshot of a beater Tornado in GTA V. Tornado-GTAV-OfficalTrailer.png|A pre-release screenshot of a Tornado driving through Blaine County. Tornado-Convertible-GTAV-front.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of a convertible Tornado in GTA V. Beater.Covertable.Tornado.jpg|A convertable, beater Tornado with guitars and sombreros in the back seat. Trivia * The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). * The default radio station in the Tornado is Radio Los Santos. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a car very similar to the Tornado can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan the only difference being that it has double headlights (much like the '58 Bel Air). * The Tornade bears a striking resemblance to a 1958 Plymouth Fury, which was the type of car that appeared in John Carpenter's Christine. *In GTA San Andreas, the Tornado assumes the design of a late-1950s coupe, most likely a 1958 Chevy Impala, with signature sweeping curves and tailfins. The front half of the car (and most of the front bumper and grille) and rear window resemble those of a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, while the windscreen, sides, back side and bottom half of the front bumper resemble a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air. *The car serves as one of several gang cars for the Los Santos Vagos. Navigation }} de:Tornado (SA) es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Lowriders Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:North American vehicles